liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary (455)
Mary, A.K.A. Experiment 455, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to be the bouncer for Jumba's lab. Her one true place is with Kixx as his fellow exerciser on his training videos. Mary is voiced by Tress MacNeille. Bio Experiment 455 was the 455th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to be the bouncer for Jumba's lab. 455 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. Stitch! The Movie All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 455's pod landing in a sugar bowl by a coffee shack. Later, a woman mistook 455's pod for a sugar cube and dropped it into her coffee, activating the experiment. Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point after this, Experiment 455 was presumably captured and named Mary. She seemed to have a craving for excercise, and she showed it after she bounced Stitch into a palm tree. It is unknown what episode this was shown in. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Mary, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Mary participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, but it is unknown what she did. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Mary can be seen in the audience bouncing. This proves that she rather bounces than walks. Biology Appearance Mary is a big, round peach-colored experiment with two long white-tipped ears, three large white stripes on her back, a white stomach and a red nose. Special Abilities Mary is Jumba's bouncer and can hip check unwanted guests. She bounces rather than walks. Trivia *Before her name was revealed, most people thought 455 was male. But 455 is actually female. *Some people believe Mary is "455", but she is actually "086". Her pod was mislabeled "455" because they haven't decided what the number should be. So they just put in a random number. **Jumba briefly considered giving Mary the number "086" as a little joke on Jumba's planet of Quelte Quan, as here, to "86" someone means to remove them from the premises. *Mary seems to always be smiling, but she can be quite vicious as seen in Leroy & Stitch. *Mary's pod color is red. *Mary is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 455 Primary function: Hip checking unwanted guests". *455's original name was going to be "Hippy" because she hip checks people. Gallery 455 mary by bricerific43-d5a2rsr.jpg 455_Mary_by_experiments.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h38m38s162.png|Mary's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h45m37s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png 1000px-Screen shot 2013-01-11.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h22m51s182.png The Origin Of Stitch Mary.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:4-Series Category:Females